bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashridge
Ashridge is a Viscountcy that is a part of The Plains that once spanned three other marches, House of McCallan having claimed a portion of the territory generations ago, proven in Greymane records. Upon discovery, the mineral rich territory was claimed by House McCallan, Tristan believing that the time to expand further into the Kingdom was nigh with a cadet branch of his house. His disappearance saw an end to the project, but Greymane Records still had the land's name under House McCallan, which proved to be a boon to the current generation who needed a home after the Cataclysm. When John "Reaper" McCallan, the Head of House McCallan reclaimed the land, he was at the time young and naive, opting to leave the inhabitants to their own devices and a King's Agent to assist another Duchy and their issues. He has returned a war hero of Gilneas and is rebuilding and restructuring the region, with the immense resources he has accrued from years in service, his son has taken utter control of the region since his "retirement". It was later when he was reviewing his lands that a ripped part of the regional map caught his eye, he searched out that part of the region and discovered The Foundry, an immense factory that he had no idea how to operate. Upon entering the structure he, along with some Dwarvish experts chalked the construction of such a monolithic object to the ancient humans, the Vrykrul. John ordered it's immediate retrofit with the assistance of Nulric Ironcrag's dwarves, offering them home in Talton's Rest and a decent pay to also work the structure and train the men and women John sent to learn under them. He has also offered Berenal a chance to map and figure out how the massive object might work to their benefit. Ever since the discovery of a heritage connection between Clan Hyarskar of Stormheim and House Callan, Lord McCallan has extended his hospitality to the Clan to any of those wishing to man the Foundry, as it was discovered, they built it for their children. With Bellum as Lord of the Region, there has been a significant decrease in regional issues, and with his astute knowledge of the region via research and tomb diving, he has submitted a claim to Northern Ashridge, an ancient one that shows Tristan battled rampant savage clans and claimed the region a long time ago to fuel his promised efforts to the King of that time during the build up to an unknown war. Currently With Lord Bellum McCallan in charge, the land has seen considerable development and re-organisation. The Five Rings crime cell has been almost destroyed completely in various areas, but not without casualties on the Viscountcy's side. A road had been finally built, uniting the Viscountcy. After the Legion invasion, The Five Rings has been forgiven and allowed to be contracted as a lodging company in the Borderlands The Greymane Mines and Foundry have been churning out a profit through weapons and siege-craft development for the crown as well as gold bullion, bringing considerable wealth to the Houses of McCallan. House McCallan has dedicated a fair amount of wealth to the rebuilding of Rignweald, with the promise that one day the debt will be paid in full. Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Rignweald